Yu Yu Hakusho: Legacy of the Lost Race
by Lady Maiya
Summary: A continuation of the series in a whole new perspective! ^_^ Episode 2 uploaded! Please read and review! I need to know if you like my story!
1. The Prophecy of the Winged Race

Disclaimer: Even though I'd really love it, I unfortunately do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho. So don't sue me!  
  
  
To you the winged race, I leave you with these words.  
  
For every sunrise, there is sunset.  
  
For every light, there is darkness.  
  
For every birth, there is death.  
  
  
  
Be happy, you lucky mother, for your family shall flourish and shine with radiance above all others for   
centuries.  
  
Yet despair too, you unfortunate mother, one of your own children shall turn against you for the mere   
reason that you could not reach his own  
stars.  
  
If you do not take care, your whole family shall be lost. Lost in the pages of history and the sands of time.   
And by who?  
  
By the youngest of your children, of course. 


	2. Prologue: Love Caught in a Massacre

Disclaimer: Again, I do NOT own YYH.  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE:  
Love Caught in a Massacre  
  
  
(Scene opens in the middle of a massacre. Houses were burning. People were running everywhere in panic. But these were not ordinary people. On each of their backs were pairs of blue-colored wings. Mysterious men proceeded to kill these people one by one, men and women, children and elders alike.)  
Man on horse (obviously the leader): These people are the last of the race. Kill them all! Leave no survivors!  
But a couple managed to escape the massacre.  
Woman: (stops flying and folds her wings because she hears cries from the bundle she's carrying) Maxwell dear, wait. Our little boy's crying. He must be hungry. (then she takes out a bottle from her bag and gave it for her baby to drink from)  
Maxwell: (also takes a look at the bundle he's carrying) Funny, his sister isn't, Rheda.  
Rheda: (chuckling) They may be twins, but they are individuals.  
Maxwell: (chuckled for a moment then stopped, suddenly aware of their surroundings) Rheda, I think we ought to leave now. They may catch up to us fast. (starts to open his wings)  
Rheda: (suddenly touches his arm) Maxwell.  
Maxwell: (surprised) Huh? What is it Rheda?  
Rheda: (looking down) I think that we should go on separate ways.  
Maxwell: (shocked) What are you saying?!  
Rheda: Firstly, I will only slow you down, Maxwell. Secondly, it'll be easier for us to hide. And lastly, if they catch us all together at the same time, then we're all doomed.  
Maxwell: But what about the twins?  
Rheda: Both of us can't carry our babies at the same time, so we'll just have to split them up. I'll take our boy and you'll take our girl. (laughs softly) Heh. We didn't even get to name them yet.   
Maxwell: It sounds logical, but...I'm worried about you, Rheda.  
Rheda: Worried about me? Ha! You're talking to the woman who almost mastered all types of magic! (then she suddenly starts to cry) To tell you the truth, Maxwell, I'm scared. Scared out of my mind. If not for the baby then I would have blown off those bastards at once!  
Maxwell: (hugs his wife) My Rheda. You're such a strong woman, but you're vulnerable too. Why don't you let me take the baby?  
Rheda: (snorts) And what? Leave you wide open for those people to attack? Of course not! And there's no way you'll make me change my mind!  
Maxwell: (grins) Even after childbirth, you're still the same stubborn woman that I knew before. Very well then. I will do as you say. But before that…  
He leaned over to his wife and kissed her with all the love he could hold. She returned his kiss, also with the same burning love she felt for him. The two babies squealed in delight at this.   
Maxwell: I love you with all my heart, Rheda.  
Rheda: I love you too, Maxwell. With all my heart AND soul.  
With one last look at each other, the two separated, Maxwell carrying the baby girl and Rheda carrying the baby boy. Both have hopes of seeing each other again when this whole mess is over, but unfortunately, both were also killed while defending their babies.   
Yet thanks to them, the baby girl was safely drifting in a basket on a river to the next town and the baby boy was safe in a young man's arms. 


	3. Episode 1: Sheena's Dream

DISCLAIMER: I don't own a great series such as YYH. ^_^'  
  
  
EPISODE 1:   
Sheena's Dream  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"There is no road, no simple highway, between the dawn and the dark of the night, and if you go, no one may follow, that path is for your steps alone."  
--Jerry Garcia-  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mayor: Damn you Witch!  
Nine-year-old Sheena: No! I am not a witch! I am not a witch!  
Villager 1: You're nothing but a curse!  
Villager 2: What do you want with us, Witch?!  
Nine-year-old Sheena: I don't want anything! I haven't done anything bad to you!  
Mayor: Shut up! You've brought nothing but bad luck to us! A witch doesn't deserve to live!  
Mayor and Villagers: Die Witch, die!  
Darkness engulfed around her and the scene changed. Sheena found herself in a fog. She heard footsteps coming towards her. As the footsteps were getting closer, she saw a dark shadow against the fog. She is not sure whether the person is a boy or a girl, because the face was not seen. But she is sure that the person is as old as she. Nevertheless, she felt a little fear inside her.   
Shadow: Sheena...  
Sheena: Huh?!  
Shadow: Sheena...why did you forget me?  
Sheena: Who are you?! What do you want with me?! Show yourself!  
Shadow: I thought we were friends, Sheena...  
Again, darkness surrounded her and the scene changed. This time, Sheena saw herself in the middle of a huge room. She was pale and her legs were shaking from exhaustion. The only thing that kept her standing up was her...what's this? A bow?   
Voices: Sheena!  
She turned around and saw the concerned faces of her friends...  
  
Sheena bolted up, waking from her strange dream.   
Sheena: (panting) Whoa! What a nightmare! Why did I have that dream again about my horrible past? I thought I put that away for good...and those two other scenes? What do they mean? Oh what the heck, I'll talk about this with the others. Right now, what I want is a good bath. Hmm...I wonder if the boys are still sleeping? There's only one way to find out...  
She stood up and took a peek at her younger brother, Jerard's room.   
Sheena: (sigh) Good, they're still asleep. That means I get the bathroom!  
As she was about to enter the bathroom, something suddenly whooshed past her. The next thing she knew, the door to the bathroom was closed and locked.  
Sheena: ??? What the...Hiei! Get out the bathroom right this minute!  
Hiei: (from inside) Why should I?  
Sheena: (pounding on the door) Because I was here first!  
Hiei: Hn, but it seems like I was here first.  
Sheena: You overtook me, you THREE-EYED FREAK!  
Hiei: It's because you are too slow, WEASEL!  
Sheena: Why you! (pounds on the door more loudly)  
Meanwhile, at Jerard's room...  
Yusuke: Kuwabara, will you shut up? I'm trying to sleep here!  
Kuwabara: But I'm not doing anything!  
(Sheena's pounding gets louder by the minute)  
Yusuke: (sitting up) That's it, Kuwabara! You're getting it!  
Kuwabara: But...but...yaah!  
(Yusuke beats up Kuwabara and the noise wakes up Kurama and Jerard)  
Kurama: What are you two doing?!  
Jerard: Jeez, if you want to wake us up, you don't have to overdo it!  
(The crazy scene continues on until Botan arrives)  
  
Botan: Hi guys! How's it going?  
Sheena: Everything was going fine until the Freak here decides to be ungentlemanly. Hmm...come to think of it, when did he ever become a gentleman?  
Hiei: Hn, You talk too much, Weasel.  
Sheena: Look who's talking, you Three-Eyed Dimwit!  
(Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Jerard sweatdropped)  
Botan: (whispers to Yusuke) Why are those two always like this?  
Yusuke: (shrugs) I dunno. Maybe it's just one of those mysteries that we'll never solve.  
Botan: (nods) I suppose you're right. (Aloud) Um, Sheena, Hiei, could you two stop for a moment please? You can resume that later after Master Koenma's message.  
(Sheena and Hiei promptly stop.)  
Botan: Thank you.  
(She opens up her laptop(?) to allow them access to Koenma)  
  
Koenma: (from the laptop screen) Hello everyone! I've got more information for you next mission.  
Yusuke: Oh yeah, about the Search for the Gifted thing.  
Koenma: (nods) Yes. Now, as we all know, we have already found the first of the Gifted.  
Sheena: Jed.  
Koenma: That's right. His Gift is Elemental Power. Once he masters this gift, he will have the ability to create and control Earth's elements: Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water.   
The Investigators of the Spirit World are on another mission-to look for the so-called Gifted. Koenma has yet to explain about the these people. What, or should we say, who exactly are the Gifted?   
  
  
-----------------------------------  
Well, that's my first episode people. Please read and review! Tell me what you think of it! 


	4. Episode 2: A Sorceress's Premonition

Disclaimer: I don't own...you know the drill.  
Notes: Please review! I really want to know what you guys think of my story!  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
At the last episode, Sheena had a mysterious dream. This dream was composed of three scenes-the first one was about her past, which she was desperately trying to forget, and the last two were undefined.   
Also, the gang was on another mission...to search for the Gifted. They have already found the first of the Gifted, who turns out to be Jerard, Sheena's younger brother. He has the ability to create and control Earth's major elements: Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water.   
  
EPISODE 2:   
A Sorceress' Premonition  
  
  
Jerard: Koenma, I know that I am one of those "Gifted" that you say, and I know that Elemental Power is my Gift, but what I want to know is exactly what are the Gifted, how many are we, and what is our purpose here?  
Koenma: Those are very good questions, Jed. I can answer them, though not accurately because of our limited knowledge.  
Jerard: Any information would be useful.   
Koenma: (sitting back at his chair) Very well then. Let us start from the very beginning...  
  
Many, many years ago, during the ancient Age of Magic, there lived a sorceress named Elisabetta. She had two powerful abilities. One was of course, sorcery. This was her strength. She was able to master all three types of magic: Black Magic, White Magic, and Shamanism and casts them with no small skill. The other one is the ability to see the future. This ability is one that she cannot control. The premonitions she saw occur randomly. But these were quite accurate. She can determine the estimated time and place of the vision.  
One day, she had a premonition. This premonition, however, was unlike any other. Most of her premonitions were short and lasted only for a few seconds. But this lasted for about five minutes and it occurred in a dream.  
After having that premonition, more and more visions came, and all were connected to the first one. Then she realized what an important matter that really is, and started to devote her life in improvising and creating spells. Alongside the spells, she also wrote a book, where she put her spells and her premonitions.  
  
Kuwabara: But Koenma, what was her first premonition?  
Kurama: (nodding) Yes. I realize that it is essential for us to know what the first vision was to understand what you're getting at.  
Koenma: I know, and it's coming up.  
  
(Flashback)  
Okay, here's where I play my part.   
When Elisabetta died, of course she was brought to me to be judged. After she was judged, she requested for herself to speak.   
Elisabetta: Master Koenma, I know that you know what I have been doing during my early stage of adulthood to the later years of my life and why I am doing it. But just the same, I would like to tell it to you straight from my mouth. My intentions for doing so is simply because I want them to be known, especially to you and those who are directly involved. I also do not want to see the world destroyed before me.  
As you know, all these began from the dream I had when I was still quite young. The dream consisted of two parts.  
The first showed two groups of people, mostly youths, who are directly involved. The first I called the Investigators, which I knew that you would summon a thousand years from now. This group consisted of five members: the Son of Darkness, the Gentle Warrior, the White Wolf, the Fire Demon, and the Messenger-Sorceress. They will be assisted by three beings: the Spirit Prince, the Guardian, and the Master.   
The other group, I called the Gifted. They are called the Gifted, because obviously, they have gifts-special gifts. This group consisted of eight members: the Geomancer, the Dark Master Swordsman, the Elemental Wizard, the Mage of Time, the Overseer of Judgement, the Shapeshifter, the Fallen Angel, and the Betrayer.  
Beware of the Betrayer, for he may cause the annihilation of both the Human World and the Spirit World. If the Betrayer assembles all the eight Gifted all at once, Chaos will rule and Annihilation will follow. My power cannot go as far as how, where, and when exactly Annihilation will take place.   
All the detailed information and my spells are in the book I wrote. This book, I leave to the Messenger-Sorceress, and only she alone can read it, except for some circumstances. The writings of the book will appear according to the current happening.  
  
Elisabetta: I have now done my part and served my purpose. I hope that the Investigators, together with the Gifted will do their part and work together to prevent the Betrayer from destroying the Human World and the Spirit World. (pause) That's all. Thank you very much for taking the time to listen to what I have to say, Master Koenma.  
Koenma: (shaking his head) No thank YOU, Elisabetta. You have done a very great and heroic deed for us. I will make sure that your efforts are not wasted. I will do my very best to do my part and I know that the other will do theirs as well. 


End file.
